


Hatred and Fear

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gun Violence, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which the author processes the trauma of running from gunshots at pride by making it QuiObi
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Hatred and Fear

It's hard to pin down what exactly set it off.

Something shifted. The volume didn't change but something about the sound echoed louder in Obi-Wan's head. And before he even saw the crowd moving toward them, he knew.

Wordlessly, he'd grabbed Qui's hand and started to run.

It was surreal, running for your life when only moments before you'd been having a lovely day.

What followed was a blur. A blur he knew every detail of with perfect clarity. Finally finding a place that felt somewhat sheltered, pleading for Qui to not stand between him and the street, frantically looking up directions to the kriffing station.

The train had been frightfully calm, a contrast to the terror in the streets above but also a contrast to the festive vibe it had had that morning. Obi-Wan felt numb, unable to risk processing what had just happened until they were safely home. He'd gone to bed, curled in on himself while he waited for Qui-Gon to finish checking in with the friends they knew were also present.

He didn't bother opening his eyes when Qui-Gon finally lay down beside him, only nuzzled against his chest as he clung to him. The sound of his heartbeat was soothing, an assurance that he was still alive.

'Most of our friends had already left when it happened, little one. They're all fine'

_ It _

'it was a shooting, wasn't it'

It was closer to a statement than a question, and the silence gave him all the answer he needed.

'why do they hate us, Qui'

He felt strong arms pull him closer as long awaited tears gathered in his eyes.

'I don't know'


End file.
